Fragile Dream
by Froster
Summary: Life is an illusion. Haunted by day and night in a cycle. No one knows this more than Nina. She awoke in a forest and a mysterious fox helped her out. She carries two samurai swords given the power of light and darkness. She knows nothing of her past or what her future holds, but she knows no one will accept her except as a dream or a nightmare. She is an illusion in time, itself.
1. Foxy Business

The moon was shining brightly. Nina awoke blinded by the brightness, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She was lying in a forest. Nine leaned up and found her leg was caught under a tree. With a forceful pull Nina's leg came out and the tree lay on the ground with silence. A few birds chirped startled by the girl.

"It's ok little ones…" Nina says reaching up to the fledglings. The birds cheeped and nuzzled her hand. "Where is your mama?" Nina asks looking around. The forest was dark and tranquil. She wanted to stay in it forever. Nina looked down as some bushes moved and out jumped a red fox.

"I found you!" The fox said and ran up to Nina.

"You can talk!?" Nina exclaimed as the baby birds snuggled into the nest.

"My apologizes, but it is not safe here. I came to help you out of the forest, but no further. You shall never see me again after that." The fox replied and swiftly jumped over the fallen tree.

"Why do you help me?" Nina asked looking around. The forest was dark, but lush with Luna Moths flying around in the moonlight.

"You will need these." The fox says carrying back two samurai swords. They were long with black handles and prefect silver blades.

"Why? There's nothing bad going to happen." Nina says taking the swords and attaching them to her black jacket's hoodie. There was a hole in the hoodie and Nina tied it around them.

"You will need them in time." The fox said and swished his tail through the air. "This way." The fox commands running off.

"Wait!" Nina says running after the fox. The fox didn't look back or respond as they ran through the woods. Nina trips over a fallen branch and lands face first in the mud. Then Nina saw a puddle of clear water. Nina got up and walked over to the puddle. Her long cherry red hair and reddish amber eyes reflected back at her with her ghostly white skin. Nina cupped her hands and splashed some water over her face and took a drink. It was cold and refreshing.

"Are you coming?" The fox said and Nina looked up to see the fox was standing on a branch in a tree.

"How did you get up there?" Nina asked getting up.

"Get up here!" The fox said and Nina decided to try and climb the tree. Nina jumped onto the tree and missed the branch she aimed for, but when she touched the tree she didn't fall.

"Oh, well… I've already had other things happen so this must be normal." Nina mumbled and climbed up the tree. The fox looked down at her amused.

"When you get up here look to the South. There is a town there and you should be safe." The fox said and looked up at the moon.

"Where's the South?" Nina said hopping from branch to branch with agility. She was now only three branches away from the fox now, but Nina was getting a bit tired.

"That way…" The fox said and his body became invisible after howling at the moon. Before he vanished he looked over to Nina's left.

"Wow." Nina says jumping up to the branch the wolf had been sitting on. Looking over to where the fox looked there was a town. "I guess I've got to go that way." Nina grumbles then jumps to another tree. She landed perfectly on her feet, but was a little off balance. "Cool!" Nina yelled and jumped from tree to tree. She laughed as the wind rushed by her face. This was awesome.

After a few minutes Nina made it to the forest's edge and jumped down landing on the ground silently. There were a few people walking around on the streets. "Sir?" Nina shouts jumping down to a man. "Can you tell me where I am?" Nina asked and the man ignores her. "Mister? Can you…?" Nina stopped as the man walked through her without hesitation. "Wh-What is going on?" Nina says putting her hand on her chest. She was solid. "I'm… I'm…" Nina wouldn't say anymore. She was nothing. A waste of space. An illusion. Nina jumped up onto one of the trees and sat down. "Why is this happening?" Nina asks looking up to the moon and hoping she would disappear like the fox. She was only a dream.


	2. Betrayal

**_275 years later…_**

Nina was leaning into her tree watching the kids play. It was early spring and there was some frost on the ground, but not much. The kids seemed to be talking about this kid named Jack. They said he promised to meet them today before heading out to another place till winter.

"When's he going to be here?" One of the girls asked.

"He promised he'd be here." Jamie said. Nina knew some of the kid's names, but not many. Jamie believed in the guardians and some of his friends did. They even claimed to meet them.

"Maybe he's busy?" A blonde boy with glasses says.

"He wouldn't just leave us…" Jamie says sadly. Nina never liked to see Jamie sad, but there was nothing she could do about it. She'd be walked through and/or screamed at, but no one had done that, yet. A snowball hits Nina causing her to fall out of the tree and land in a bush.

"How the…?" Nina asks rubbing her head and looking up. A white haired boy was standing in front of her holding his hand out to her. "Please..." Nina says getting up and pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Leave me alone." Nina says and was about to climb back up to her hiding spot when a cold breeze blew her backwards.

"Come on. You want to have some fun don't you?" The boy asks smirking at her.

"You…" Nina didn't know what to say. The boy was talking to her. "Um… You… Can you let me be?"

"So you don't want to have fun with me and the kids?" The boy says sitting on his legs in front of her.

"They'd just walk through me like I'm nothing…" Nina says turning her head away.

"I'll be on your team… They've never beaten me so you'd have a good chance." The boy responds sarcastically. He didn't get it did he? Then again he could see her so he might think she's normal.

"That's not what I mean. They'd literally walk through me." Nina says flipping herself up onto her feet.

"You look pretty normal except for the all black outfit with swords." The boy says grabbing one of her swords and looking at it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Nina yells and grabs onto it. She pulled on it, but it only resulted in her slicing her palm. "Ow." Nina mumbles taking her hand off of her sword and examining it.

"Sorry… You ok?" The boy says handing her the sword. Nina snatches it and puts it in its holder.

"I'm fine…" Nina responds glumly and jumps into one of the trees.

"Cool! Can I try?" The boy says jumping up, but missing.

"You won't get it. Very few can do it." Nina says jumping to another tree branch.

"You'll see." The boy smirks and jumps up. A bit of a breeze blows by and he lands perfectly on the branch.

"Darn boy…" Nina mumbles to herself and jumps up to a few other branches then slyly jumps over to the roof of a building.

"You're pretty good at this." The boy says jumping up and trying to get to another branch. He lands on it and it snaps. He almost floats there after it starts hanging.

"You can fly!?" Nina exclaims in shock. When could humans fly?

"Man… Yeah. I can." The boy says flying over to Nina. A few of the kids shout Jack and Jack looks around to see the children. "I'll be a bit. Start a snowball fight or something." Jack says and it starts snowing over the children after he points his staff into the air.

"So Jack… How can you do that?" Nina asks studying his staff. She hadn't noticed till he flew up.

"I'm Jack Frost. I can control winter." Jack answers and Nina stares at him concerned. The only other time she had been seen by a person was this man in a black robe with grey skin. He told her people like Jack Frost and others were bad and she shouldn't be seen by them, let alone talk to them.

"Frost…? I… I need to go." Nina says jumping over a few buildings agilely.

"Wait!" Jack shouts a starts flying after her.

"Go away!" Nina says jumping between buildings and then jumps into an alley.

"Come on! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jack's voice sounded close and Nina looked out to see Jack flying around slowly looking for her. When he passed by the alley Nina jumped out and tackled him.

"Hey!" Jack shouts and they fall onto the sidewalk.

"What do you want from me?" Nina says pulling out one of her swords and putting it to his neck.

"Easy… I'm not going to hurt you." Jack says looking frightened. Nina was very strong and Nina could tell he was trying to flip her off of him.

"I've been told you'd kill me if you even saw me. Why are you acting like you won't?" Nina says glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not so settle down." Jack says and Nina pushes on him harder. He was quite charming, but she couldn't believe him because of charm.

"If you even try anything, pretty boy, I'll kill you." Nina says putting her sword away, but at close reach. Nina gets off of Jack and was happy because he was frozen cold, but also afraid of what he would do to her.

"Thank you." Jack says getting up and looking at Nina. "I never got your name."

"I'm Nina… Nina Fox." Nina says looking at him intently. He didn't look what she expected Jack Frost to be. A stronger man with light blonde hair and ice cold eyes. Jack had blue eyes and light hair, but he appeared to be a 15 year old boy like Jamie. He seemed more playful, too.

"I expected something different like… Um… Morgan or something…" Jack says thinking. He clearly didn't know how to talk to girls. Then again she acted more like a tomboy than a girl.

"You saying you don't like my name?" Nina says in a mocking tone.

"I mean your name is good, but…" Jack put his hand on the back of his neck and was smiling awkwardly.

"Seriously?" Nina mutters rolling her eyes.

"So how do you jump like that? You're not like any girl I've met." Jack says looking back up at Nina.

"How many girls have you met and how many actually like you?" Nina says sarcastically. Jack looked a little annoyed, but that was the point.

"A lot and many." Jack says flipping his staff over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing because of your looks or because you are annoying." Nina gives a small smile.

"What?" Jack says annoyed. "One is obsessed with my teeth and another is putting up a fight." Jack smirks and Nina didn't get why he smirked. What was he inferring?

"I'd like to meet this girl. Who is she?" Nina says and Jack looked a little surprised.

"Who was just holding me down on the ground?" Jack says and Nina wanted to smack herself. He was to referring to her.

"Me… You don't need to rub it in. You pretty much are saying I'm stronger than you." Nina says and jumps onto a pole.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack asks concerned. He was acting like a brother to Nina and she didn't like it. She was older than him in appearance and strength. Why would she need his help?

"Where I want to." Nina says looking back at Jack. He didn't seem at all like he wanted to hurt her, but that information could get her in serious trouble.

"I could take you to paint eggs or something. Maybe see some very special people." Jack said and Nina got worried. Who were these special people? Would they hurt her? She wasn't even sure Jack wouldn't hurt her. How could she trust them if she didn't even trust Jack?

"Nah… I think I'll do that on my own time." Nina says jumping to another rooftop.

"Want to meet tomorrow or another time?"

"Sure... Meet you at my grave." Nina says and Jack thinks she means never.

"Does that mean never?" Jack asks and Nina feels like a fool. Of course he wouldn't know she meant near the clearing in the forest.

"It's in the forest and no. That doesn't mean never." Nina thought if she was in her own terrain he wouldn't be able to pull anything on her.

"Where in the forest?" Jack asks and now Nina figured she'd need to explain every single thing to him before the day was done. It was already getting late.

"I'll take you to it. Meet me near the statue in the park. I trust you know where that is?" Nina asks and hopes he had a memory. They had passed it when he was going after her so at least he would know something about it.

"I know where it is." Jack says and Nina waved him off. Nina jumped a few more roofs before realizing how late it was.

"Wow… How long have I been out?" Nina shouts to apparently the sky.

"I told you not to talk to them." A man's voice hisses.

"He found me! It's not my fault!" Nina shouted. She couldn't see the man.

"You invited him to meet you!" His voice was angry and infuriated.

"It's not like he's a strong man. He's only a boy. I think… I think he understands me…" Nina whispers, but loud enough to hear.

"You're worthless!" The man yells and smacks Nina. Nina yelps in pain and holds her cheek.

"I've done everything you wanted! Can I not do something I want?" Nina says crying.

"If his friends hurt you… I won't be there to protect you. My precious daughter…" The voice sounds sympathetic, but underneath was cruel and heartless.

"You… You're not my father! You let me die!" Nina shouts.

"You let yourself die. It's not my fault you died." The man sounds angered at the statement.

"You're not my father! My father was a blacksmith! I remember him! He worked his life away for me and I… I died…" Nina was crying unpromisingly now. The thought always made her cry. This man was trying to control her and her real father tried to protect her. This man wasn't her father. He never would be.

"I've tried to protect you, but a baby sparrow must live the nest. Sometimes to never return alive…" The man vanished and the last words stung at her. He wasn't her father, but he cared for her. He tried to control her for her safety, but he never cared for her opinion. He was her father now. She just betrayed him for a boy she barely knew. One that might hurt her and it would be all her fault.

"What… What have I done?" Nina cries as the moon shines onto her. She had betrayed her only father. If only time could be undone…


	3. Creature of Darkness

The night seemed to pass slowly. Nina jumped around in search of a place to think. The man had told her that only he could give her nightmares that kept her awake at night and that he would be her worst fear, but at the moment he was wrong. The thing keeping her up was Jack. Was he all smiles and good times or was he death and bad times? Who were his friends and what would they do to her? Were they bad like her father said or good? Nothing made sense anymore. Was Jack trying to lure her into a trap or was he just trying to be friendly? There seemed to be a good spot here. Nina sat down and took out one of her swords. Holding it by the handle she leaned a bit into it and smiled. She had got some practice in today and met someone that could see her. He was supposed to be dangerous, but he seemed nice, enough. He was nicer than the man she only knew as a shadow or illusion. She never even knew his name for the years she'd known him and in less than a day she knew Jack's name. She would just need to figure out who to trust. To play the cards right and hope that was enough.

Sunlight shined down as Nina woke up. There had been some snow and her hair had many snowflakes in it. Nina got up and wondered when she had fallen asleep. Oh well… It didn't matter. Nina stretched and put her sword away. "Wow I'm lucky. I could've sliced myself during the night." Nina mumbled. She hoped she hadn't slept too long. Jack might've left and the fight with the man would've been for nothing. Nina jumped a few street lights and flipped onto a statue.

"Bravo." Jack said clapping his hands. Nina looked behind herself to see Jack walking over to her. How long had he been waiting?

"I see you've been up early." Nina said seeing he looked at little worn out. Hopefully he hadn't spent the night in the park. It had been snowing. It wouldn't have been bad for him, though. He was Jack Frost, after all.

"Had to make sure there was enough snow. You know how the kids love a snow day." Jack smiled and Nina could see some kids across the street building snowmen. They didn't bother look at Jack and Nina. Jack couldn't be that bad if he cared for the children's wishes. It was more than the man ever did for her.

"So…" Nina forgot what to say. She didn't want to start an argument with Jack, but she feared talking to him might start one if she was nice, too.

"Are you going to show me that spot in the forest?" Jack snapped her back to reality. She had promised to show him her grave, but it wasn't much of a grave. The forest was beautiful in the day and even more so in the night.

"Yeah. Follow me." Nina leaped off the statue and onto the ground near Jack. She smirked when he looked startled. "You want to fly or walk?" Nina couldn't fly, but she highly doubted he would know that. If he wanted to fly she would just leap around in the trees.

"Flying would be fine, but I can walk if you want to." Jack looked more of a little kid when talking about things like that.

"I asked what you'd like to do, not what I'd like to do." Nina looked down at her shoes. She could never really meet his gaze for some reason.

"It's your spot and you're leading me to it." Jack had a good point. If they walk it'd be slower, but he'd be able to look around.

"I can't really fly anyways so I think flying's only for you." Nina really didn't like admitting things about her powers that much especially to him. He could be evil like she was told.

"I could fly you there." Jack was smirking at her and she really didn't like it. He was acting like a teenage boy with a girlfriend and almost flirting with her. Suggesting that made him in total control and he'd be technically carrying her.

"Don't be getting cocky on me. I'm already stronger than you physically." Nina had to chuckle at that. Boys were always stronger than girls even if they didn't work out. All Nina did was jump around in the shadows.

"That doesn't mean I can't fly you somewhere." Jack was really getting on her nerves now. He couldn't admit he was being bashful or in the wrong could he?

"Come on." Nina jumped into a tree and made sure she was out of view.

"You expect me to do that all the way there?" Nina wanted to laugh right then because it would be funny seeing him try without using the wind as help. It was pretty obvious when he said Wind or there were breezes when he flew.

"If you want to? I could drag you there, though." Nina made sure to sound farther away with the tone of her voice and tried to make it sound serious. She could if she wanted to, but she was just trying to return the favor with Jack and flying.

"I'd rather be dragged. You need some exercise." Oh he was going to get it.

"Says the one who makes the wind carry him everywhere." Nina smirked.

"I walk, too. I fly when I'm going a far distance or perusing something."

"Does that mean flying after girls and saying things about them?" Nina could tell that hit a nerve.

"I was only following you." Jack sounded a little annoyed, but sarcastic.

"Stalker…" Nina says in a hushed voice. "You coming or not?" Nina hangs upside down and she could tell she surprised Jack.

"So where is this place anyways? Tell me Bunnymund doesn't know about it." Who's Bunnymund? His name sounds like he's a bunny, but Nina sounded like a character from a book.

"I don't know who this Bunnymund is, but he doesn't know about it… I think." Nina sounded so reassuring right then. "Made up your mind then?"

"About what? Coming or how we get there?" Nina could tell Jack was joking about coming. He came to the statue because of it.

"I think you know which I'm talking about." Nina sounded more like a mother then for some reason.

"I think dragging would be fine." Jack smirked and Nina rolled her eyes. He had no idea she would do it.

"Ok, then." Nina jumps down and grabs him by the wrists. Then she starts to drag him.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed and Nina laughed.

"You said you wanted to be dragged." Nina could tell he was enjoying himself with her having to drag him.

"I'll walk. I'll walk." Jack said and Nina let go of him. She turns around to see his wrist was red and it was her hand imprint.

"Sorry. You ok?" Jack rubbed his wrist.

"I'm fine. Can we walk, now?" Nina turned around again.

"Sure." They both started walking and none of the kids said anything to Jack. He likely had told them he'd be busy.

"So what's so special about where you're taking me?" Jack asked after a while. Nina sighed.

"I awoke there 275 years ago. I also call it my home. I'm really attached to the forest." Nina didn't want to reveal to Jack much, but he seemed to be a good person.

"That's strange. I awoke from a place close to here 302 years ago." Jack looked serious so he wasn't lying. Why were two immortals picked close to the same time?

"Been a while, mate." A voice said and Nina and Jack looked for the source.

"Who's there?" Nina asked and pulled out her swords.

"Frosty! Watch out!" A giant creature jumped out of the shadows and tackled Nina.

"Let me go you German Weasel! Get off!" Nina screamed and tried shoving the creature off of her. This thing was way stronger than her.

"Bunny! What are you doing!?" Jack yelled in confusion. Did he know this guy?

"She had Pitch's energy coming off of her! She's dangerous, Jack." The creature was very furry and would've been around 6ft.

"Let me go! I don't know a guy named Pitch!" Nina shouted and pushed at the talking creature.

"Let her go. She doesn't even know him." Jack said in a commanding voice.

"You try anything you won't see tomorrow." The creature said and got off of Nina. Nina jerked up and grabbed her swords.

"He's not going to hurt you." Jack moved in front of Nina's sword as it shakes in her hand. She was terrified.

"Who is he…? What does he want?" Nina's voice was shaky and Jack put a hand on the top of her sword.

"Put down the sword and I'll tell you." Nina slowly lowered the sword and her eyes lowered with it.

"I'm sorry… I can't… be here…" Nina runs away and before Jack or the creature could do anything she was gone.

"Why can't I just have a friend…? I'm here and alone. No one accepts me anymore. Everyone calls me a dream or an illusion. Some know me, but they can't see me. They don't understand me and they don't see the real me. Can you at least tell me why?" Nina looked up to the moon with tears running down her face.

"I've told you it's dangerous to let him see you." The man said and Nina turns around to see him.

"It's only a moon. What's so dangerous about a moon? He brought me back and made me what I am. People are scared of me because of you! This furry creature attacked me because he sensed a man named Pitch on me! You're Pitch aren't you? You've lied to me for years! Get away from me!" Nina screamed and the man looked startled.

"I told you it's a dangerous world…" The man puts a hand on her shoulder, but she slaps it off.

"You were wrong! Jack likes me and the only thing that is dangerous is you! Leave me alone!" Nina yells and the man takes a step back.

"How could he possibly like you? Do you think he's impressed? He only wants to take advantage of you." The man's anger boiled.

"He understands me and actually listens to me! That's more than you ever did!" Nina pulls out her swords and swings at the man. He dodges and puts a hand out. It launches a black substance at Nina and Nine goes flying off the rooftop. She lands on her back on the ground. Blackness started covering her vision and then there was nothing. No hope. No light. Only darkness.


	4. Dreaming to Death

_"You're not my cousin! You can't be! The guardians aren't real!" Willow told Nina._

_"They are! I know they are!" Nina shouted annoyed._

_"Go find them then! They're not real!" Willow pointed away and Nina walked away._

_"The guardians are real… I know they are…" Nina murmurs and looks at the forest. It was so peaceful and beautiful. "I'll prove it one day…" Nina walked to her favorite spot in the forest. There were a few foxes roaming around and they looked up at Nina. "It's ok… Would you like some food?" Nina pulls out a half-eaten sandwich and holds it out to the wolves. Carefully one of the wolves comes up and sniffs the sandwich. "You're very pretty." Nina says as the fox nudges the sandwich off her hand and rests its head on her hand._

_*Whine* Some of the foxes whine and sniff the air._

_"What's wrong?" Nina asks to the fox even though it wouldn't answer. Almost every one of the foxes start running away and shaking._

_*Whine* The fox with its head on her hand starts tugging on her sleeves._

_"I'm coming." Nina says and follows the foxes. The foxes wouldn't be scared of anything like a bunny would they? Something big had to be scared them. Then there is a flash on lightning and it hits a tree._

_*Yelp* One of the foxes yelp in pain getting its leg trapped in a hunting trap._

_"Great…" Nina thinks running over to the fox. The trap's chain was twisted around and the fox was pulling furiously at it to get it the trap to let go, but the teeth kept going deeper. "Stop pulling." Nina says and the fox listens and stops pulling. "I'll get you out of the trap." Nina says pulling on the jaws of the trap. The trap snaps open and the fox limps away from it. "I should really be getting back." Nina thinks and looks behind her. There was no way of knowing how far away she was. She should've been more careful._

_*Howl* The wolves started howling and Nina looks up to see the moon. They were being little werewolves. _

_"I don't suppose you guys know how I can get back?" Nina asks petting one of the foxes. They didn't seem to mind people. Maybe because of the food, but they still shouldn't have trusted her. They fox nuzzle her and Nina smiled. At least she'd befriended some fox. Who gets to do that every day? Some of the foxes started to walk away and Nina looked up at the sky. Luna Moths were flying around and dancing in the light. There is a big crack and Nina looks over to see a tree was falling. Nina tried to move out of the way, but slipping and hit her head on a rock. Vision becoming blurry she looked over to see a woman with red hair and a beautiful green dress looking at her with the moon shining behind her. The foxes were whining and then there was nothing. _

Nina woke up to see she wasn't lying on the ground. In fact she wasn't even near the ground.

"You're awake!" Nina recognized the voice as Jack and noticed he was holding onto her.

"What…? Why am I in midair!?" Nina gripped Jack tightly and he smirked.

"Don't like it?" Nina didn't really care at this moment why he was he was avoiding her questions.

"Why are you flying me around?" Nina gazed at him with an earnest look on her face.

"You were on the ground not breathing. You had nightmare sand over you and I was taking you to Sandy." Jack looked just as serious as Nina at that moment and Nina face became soft. He had attacked her. He was evil.

"It was the man." Nina felt ashamed because he had lied to her about them. He was evil and called them evil. They had to be good. Even if he had taught her almost everything she knew he was evil.

"Pitch Black… Why were you fighting him anyway?" Jack didn't look all smiles now. Should she lie or say he was like a father to her… Before she found out.

"He came to me to tell me I shouldn't be talking to the moon. I attacked him because he kept trying to control me, but it didn't end so well…" It was mostly what happened. She wasn't lying so if Jack found out more at least she wouldn't have lied and broken his trust.

"Why would he tell you that? Are you guys related or something?" Jack looked sad now. Geez… The guy must be really bad. What had he done to Jack?

"He thinks he owns me. My blades are light and darkness. He figures if he befriends me I won't try to hurt him. For so many years I thought he was telling the truth about being rejected, but I know now that he was lying so I wouldn't meet any of you. He got really mad when I invited you to meet me." If Jack was going to get mad at her so be it. She couldn't undo the past.

"So are you on his side or not? I'm not good with Bunnymund, but we are on the same side." The deciding question. She really didn't light Pitch, but he was one half of her swords. Jack wasn't either and who knows what his friends were. Tough call…

"I'm neutral. I don't like him, but he's half of my swords. Either way he's part of me. I also think you are good so I really don't know." Nina was thinking about the dream she had. Did that really happen? Was that how she died or was it a dream? The setting was prefect, but who was that woman? Did Nina know her or did she find Nina? Did she try to help Nina?

"We should be there soon." Jack had decided to change the subject. Thank him. Nina wasn't really up to talking about that and it's not like she was going to be a spy for the man named Pitch.

"Where soon?" Nina really didn't like the sound of there. Where was there?

"Tooth's Palace. Sandy's been there and I wanted him to check on you." Jack looked around and then a golden palace like structure came into view.

"Is that it?" Nina loosened her grip on Jack and looked at it. It had pillars of gold and many other colors.

"Yep." Jack said and flew down to it. They gently landed on the ground and Nina let go of Jack. She took a step and almost fell, but Jack grabbed onto her and she was steady. "You ok?" Jack asked concerned.

"Just a little dazed." Nina said looking around. This place was huge! It was also quite warm here.

"There you are!" A woman's voice chirps.

**I would like to mention something from a review. A person reviewed that Fragile Dream was a name of a video game and I did not know that. Sorry for anyone who thought this was it. I came up with the name because of the stuff that happens, but had no idea a game had the same name. Just wanted to let anyone know who would actually read my little notes. :-)**


	5. Tooth & Sandy

"Hi, Tooth!" Jack says as a bird-winged and feathered woman flies up to them. Nina stares at her fascinated. Was every one of them able to fly?

"Hi! Who's your friend?" The woman likely named Tooth flew over to Nina happily and Nina was a little taken back by her actions. She was full of energy.

"I'm Nina." Nina says putting on a fake smile. The woman was starting to freak her out.

"I love your teeth!" Tooth says prying open Nina's mouth. Nina gags a bit and pulls away. What was wrong with her? Had she even washed her hands? That really didn't matter, though.

"Where's Sandy?" Jack asks as Nina looks at Tooth annoyed and startled. The woman looked a little startled by Nina pulling away, but was still smiling. This Tooth must be obsessed with teeth because hers might've been whiter than Jack's and his were white.

"He's floating around here somewhere." Tooth says and flies away.

"What's with her?" Nina asks when Tooth had left.

"She's the Tooth Fairy. I get a more of it and you better get used to it. She does it to everyone except Sandy. Especially me…" Jack says looking a little annoyed, but it was well hidden. That would explain a lot with her mouth problem.

"Who's this Sandy? Guessing sand is involved?" Nina sounded like a kid playing a thousand questions.

"He's the Sandman. Controller of dreams." Nina thought about this. Had he given her than dream?

"Did he give me the dream I had?" Jack looked a bit bewildered on how to answer the question.

"Was it a nightmare?" Why did that matter?

"Not really, but at the same time it was. A mix of good and bad. I died, but was happy with some foxes." Jack looked like he was going to laugh at the last part. He was likely thinking of her last name.

"I can't really tell you then. The odds are it was Pitch because of the nightmare sand, but I'm not really sure." Jack says as Tooth flies back followed by a man that appeared to be made out of sand. What were the odds of that?

"Sandy this is Nina. Nina this is Sandy." Tooth said and flew around at light speed. Nina took a step back for precaution and Sandy looked overwhelmed by Tooth, too.

"Hi." Nina says and smiles at Sandy. Sandy waves happily then looks a little frightened.

"He can't talk." Jack whispers to Nina. That would explain his silence. "Can you make sure Nina wasn't hurt by the nightmare sand?" Jack asks and Sandy nods and floats over to Nina. Nina looks at him as he floats around her and looks at her. There was an awkward silence along with it.

Sandy floats a bit away and gives a thumbs up. Nina noticed he seemed a bit weary of her. Did he know Pitch had trained her or was he just cautious. Then again Pitch was his opposite.

"She's not working with Pitch if that's what you think." Jack blurted out. He looked like a kid in the principal's office and had admitted to a crime.

"Why would she be working with Pitch?" Tooth sounded concerned, worried, confused, and unhappy. All which didn't help Nina.

"He calls me his daughter. I attacked him, though, and that's when Jack brought me here after he won. He said you guys were bad, but I don't believe him anymore. I never even knew his name till last night…" Nina was ticked. Of course she wouldn't be working with Pitch if he attacks her.

"You're his daughter!?" Tooth looked like she was in death mode against herself and Nina. Not good.

"No! He just called me that! I'm not even related to him! The closet relation I have to him is my swords given to me by a fox!" Jack looked confused along with Tooth, but Sandy seemed to understand. A sand image formed over Sandy's head that looked like a fox then a moon. What was he inferring?

"What about the fox and the moon. It howled at the moon and vanished. Is that bad?" Nina was now confused and Tooth looked relieved.

"It's one of Mother Nature's pets. She must like you." Tooth chirped and some little minis of her flew up to her and whispered something to her. Tooth looked at Jack and Sandy. Sandy looked up at the sky and Jack was unhappy.

"Would you like to come with us to a meeting?" Tooth asked and Jack and Sandy had blank looks on their faces. Then again Sandy looked like that a lot so far.

"Um… Sure... I guess?" Nina was debating in her mind about the meeting. Was it about her or about Pitch? Sandy formed what looked like a snow globe over his head and then breaking it.

"We don't have any portals." Tooth said and looked at Nina. What was so wrong about it and why were snow globes portals?

"Is there a problem with me coming?" Nina asked after they were all silent for a moment.

"Can you fly?" Tooth asked flying up to Nina.

"Not that I know of. It appears everyone can fly here." Nina figured she'd add the last part to make her sound a little different instead of one of a kind.

"We might need to knock you out?" Tooth phrased it as more of a question than a statement. Nina bit her lip. What were they going to do to her?

"Knock me out? Are you crazy!?" Nina decided to exclaim. Jack looked at little upset at the moment and Sandy appeared to float away a bit.

"She thinks you're going to punch her or something. If you do it's not a good idea. Trust me." Jack said and Nina rolled her eyes. She had no reason to attack them anymore. Jack only seemed to be a threat when they met.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." Tooth said and Nina was a little weary. Adding the pain part made it sound a lot worse.

"Why do you need to knock me out to bring me? It's not like anyone knows me. I'm immortal in the first place." After Nina said this Tooth looked annoyed at Jack and he shrugged. Why would it matter if she was immortal to them? She only said that so they would know about people not seeing her.

"We still need to do it. If you were a normal kid we'd have bigger problems." Tooth said and Sandy floated up to them. Nina looked at Sandy hoping for an explanation, but all he did was sprinkle some sand over her head. Nina sneezed and wiped it off her face. The others looked surprised and Nina shrugged with no idea what was going on.

"You're still awake?" Jack asked and Nina was bewildered. Of course she was awake. Why wouldn't she be?

"Is that a problem?" Nina asked crossing her arms.

"That should've put you to sleep?" Tooth phrased the statement as more of a question and acted like Nina would know.

"I'm sorry that I'm not sleep, but I don't know why I should even be here!" Nina said and Sandy made an image that appeared to be Pitch and then a little girl. "I'm not Pitch's apprentice." Nina said and Sandy looked unhappy. Wrong thing.

"Why did you just say that?" Jack asked and Nina motioned her head towards Sandy. Sandy had formed another image that showed the swords and Pitch holding them.

"Pitch held the dark one before, why?" Why would it matter if he held the darkness one? Yes, he was the king of darkness, but why did it apply to her and sleeping?

"He technically blessed you. The sands can't affect you." Tooth said and fluttered around again.

"That's impossible." Nina said and thought of how he could've blessed her. He then makes himself powerless over her, but his sands had hurt her? Why is that so?

"He attacked her with the sand. I found her on the ground knocked out. Care to explain?" Jack smirked a bit and Nina rolled her eyes.

"I think only the darkness affects me, but why does it matter if I'm asleep? I'd hate to think what would happen…" Nina looks at Jack and he looks annoyed. She was inferring if he'd do anything to her.

"I flew you here didn't I?" Jack said leaning against his staff.

"Doesn't mean I trust you." Nina hisses and Tooth flies back holding what appeared to be a snow globe.

"We found one. North lost it when we were fighting Pitch." Tooth said and then remembered Nina and looked like she forgot something.

"I'm not offended. Don't worry." Nina says and smiles at Tooth. Tooth returns the smile and some of the mini fairies fly over to Jack.

"Everyone ready?" Tooth says and looks at Jack who was getting attacked by mini tooth fairies. "Girls… Don't disrespect the uniform." The mini fairies do a little salute and Nina watched contently. "Now is everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nina says and flips the hair out of her face. She had a scar on her forehead that she could never figure out how she got.

"Then let's go." Tooth says and smashes the snow globe. A portal opens up and Tooth flies inside. Sandy looked at Nina and motioned her to go.

"I'm not too sure about…" Jack pushed Nina and she almost fell. Jack laughed and jumped in. Nina rolled her eyes and followed. A giant building was on the other side and Nina looked around. There was a grunt next to her and Nina pulled out her sword and put it up to the creature. It looked frightened and ran away doing a weird yell.

"Tooth, Sandy, Jack! I'm glad you could make it!" A giant voice booms and Nina looks to see a large man walking over to them. Nina tightened her grip on her sword. "Who's this?"


	6. North & A Sleeping Bunny

"Who's this?" The man asked and looked at Nina. She gave a glare at the man and he gave her a less intimidating one back.

"This is Nina." Jack says and grabs Nina's wrist. Nina looks at Jack annoyed and elbowed him in the side. He gave a little whine and let go.

"Jack brought her to us because Pitch had attacked her and knocked her out." Tooth says as a giant creature with long ears walks over to them holding a boomerang.

"There you guys are! It's been… Who's Sheila here?" The creature says pointing a boomerang at Nina. This was the same creature that tackled her in the forest.

"You're the one who attacked me!" Nina shouts and the creature looked startled along with everyone else.

"Remember the girl with Pitch's scent coming off of her. This is her." Jack said making sure Nina wouldn't attack him.

"I still don't trust her." The creature said giving her a glare. Nina glared back at him and everyone is silent.

"I don't trust you, either." Nina snapped back at him.

"Uh… I presume you met Bunny?" North said and Nina looks at North.

"Of course I met him, grandpa." Nina mocks and Jack looked like he was going to laugh. He had likely said the same thing to this man before.

"My name is North, young lady." North says in a fatherly tone. He wasn't that intimidating unless you counted his height. Pitch and Bunny were way more frightening.

"And my name is South." Nina responds and Jack chuckles. The man was a bit red now. Sandy tugged on Nina's sleeve and Nina looked down to see he had formed a question mark over his head then a fox.

"What is Sandy saying now?" Bunny says and Nina looked worried.

"He's talking about me. I saved one of Mother Nature's foxes." Nina says and Bunny and North had blank looks on their faces.

"So you're the girl she goes on about?" North asks and his anger had pacified. She talked about her?

"I don't know. I saved a fox and was hit by a falling tree. A woman stood in front of me with the moon shining behind her. Then it went black." Nina says glumly.

"So you died?" North asked and Nina didn't know how to answer. Had she died or did the woman save her life?

"I'm not sure… It happened years ago and I don't know if she saved me or not." Nina looked down at the floor and noticed she still had her sword out. She slid it back into its holder and it seemed to relax the mood a bit.

"She said you looked at her with hope, but she knew there was nothing she could do. The foxes started whining and one stayed with her. The fox reported the girl woke up and he gave her swords with the powers of light and darkness." North said as if he was telling a tale.

"That is what happened when I woke up…" Nina looked up at North hopefully.

"Well, any friend of hers is a friend of ours!" North declared as a little person walked by munching on a cookie.

"What happens if I've lived with Pitch?" Nina said ashamed and North looked terrified and Bunny looked like he was going to kill Nina.

"You what!?" Bunny yelled and Nina flinched. How would she get them to think she's not bad?

"It's not like I like him… The others knew and they don't really mind…" Nina said loud enough to hear. Sandy put a hand on her shoulder and Nina looked to him saddened.

"Well… If Sandy trusts you, then we have no choice…" North said stroking his beard.

"Are you kidding me!? She might still be with Pitch!" Bunny exclaims.

"Then why did he attack her? She couldn't fake that." Jack says and Nina smiles at him.

"It could be a trick!" Bunny yells and goes crazy. Sandy throws a ball of sand at him and he falls asleep with little dancing carrots forming over his head. Nina and Jack then start laughing.

"Was that necessary?" North asks and Jack and Nina stop laughing.

"Were the carrots really necessary?" Nina says and North puts his hands in the air dramatically.

"I give up!" North says and Jack gives a little chuckle.

"So why did you turn on the lights, anyways?" Jack asks and picks up one of Bunny's boomerangs.

"I almost forgot!" North said and Nina wanted to laugh. How often did that happen?

"What are the odds of that?" Nina mumbles to herself and North ignores her.

"Pitch came here and told us to give this girl back to him! He left when he discovered this girl wasn't here!" North says and Nina feels a shiver run up her spine.

"What does he want with me? He already attacked me and stuff." Nina says hoping someone would know.

"He might want your swords. If he gets his hands on those he could be unstoppable." North declared and Nina stared at him.

"My swords would make him unstoppable? Come on! I can barely use them! I usually use my strength, which Jack would be happy to tell you about, to fight people! How much better could Pitch do than me?" Nina asked confused, angered, and mostly in disbelief. North was scratching the back of his head in either thought or it was itchy.

"It's hard to say… None or tons. He controls darkness and with that sword of yours there's no telling what he'd do!" North said and Nina got a crazy idea.

"Why don't we bait him to me, and then ambush him?" Nina said and Jack leaned on his staff with a smirk.

"And that couldn't possibly go wrong!" Jack said with sarcasm in his voice. Nina glared at him playfully and Jack gave her a similar look.

"And Frosty here could go meet a Summer spirit with flames coming out of her ears." Nina says with as much sarcasm as Jack and he laughs.

"I've already done that!" Jack said and was clearly trying to get on her nerves. So far it wasn't working.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're doing this to try to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Jack said with sarcasm.

"If it's alright can we get on task?" North asked crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating.

"No." Jack whined and Nina laughed. North was a bit red from Jack's response and Nina's outburst.

"Yes… Sorry, it was funny because he kept saying yes for me." Nina glanced back at Jack and he smiled

"Well…It's too risky for what you're suggesting. Assuming we don't get him. He would easily overpower you." North says with a big tone. It was almost as big as his size.

"Told you!" Jack practically sings and Nina gives him a deadly glare.

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you!" Sandy had a look saying 'Oh no…'and had moved out of their line of view.

"No need to be hostile towards each other." North says in a commanding voice.

"Who says were hostile towards each other?" Nina says punching Jack's arm playfully and North puts his hand on his face and to be thinking 'What am I going to do with them?'

"Do I need to separate you two?" North says as Jack and Nina kept nudging each other playfully.

"No, Sir!" Jack said and saluted North. North looked annoyed at Jack as Nina and Jack burst out laughing.

"Did I need to put you both on Naughty List?" North said and Jack stopped laughing.

"It wouldn't really affect me that much since I'm already on it!" Jack stated and Nina looked at Jack. Immortals could be on the Naughty List and a Guardian was on it?

"Oh look at the time!" North declared and Nina looked out one of the many windows. It was dusk already? "Everyone go to bed! Uh… Except Tooth and Sandy."

"I think Mr. Bunny here already followed your orders." Nina chuckled and North rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. Where do I sleep?"

"Hm... You can sleep in Jack's room!" North said like nothing was wrong with it.

"What!?" Jack and Nina yelled in unison.

"I said Nina can sleep in your room." North said again and started to walk away. Tooth and Sandy had left a while back.

"She's a girl!" Jack said and North turned to face him.

"Is that a problem?" North asked and Nina wanted to smack him. He really didn't understand. If Jack and her were the very best friends in the whole world in wouldn't matter, but they barely knew each other!

"Yeah! We barely know each other!" Nina exclaimed before Jack could make a fool of himself.

"Then it's some bonding time." North said and practically ran off. An elf they hadn't notice was hitting a trumpet against hit hand and then pointed towards the hall.

"I guess we have no choice." Jack said unenthusiastically. Nina studied the elf and it seemed to notice she was staring at him.

"This thing is so cute!" Nina said patting the elf on the head like a pet. The elf tried to bite her hand and they both start laughing. It stomped away after throwing its trumpet on the floor.

"Same thing happened to me when I told him no trumpets." Jack said smiling. Nina could see herself warming up to Jack. He was all fun and games, after all.

"So where is your room?" Nina asked and bit the bottom of her lip. This was getting awkward. Especially, since she barely knew him. Jack also had the same expression on his face, but more surprised she consulted with North.

"It has a G carved into the door. You can't miss it." Jack said and pointed down the hall with his staff.

"Aren't coming?" Nina asked and Jack shrugged.

"I'll be a bit, but yeah." Jack started to walk away and Nina rolled her eyes at him before venturing down the hall. She slipped on a toy train once, but managed to get her balance. Nina finally reached a door with a G carved into it. It was made of Grand Oak and looked really good. She opened the door to see a King sized bed with a dresser and a big window. Nina flopped on the bed and cuddled a pillow. It was soft. The Guardians weren't so bad, after all. She would need to befriend Bunny, but other than that they were fine. They couldn't be worse than Pitch, could they?


	7. Hypothermia

Nina tossed and turned in the bed. It seemed like hours and Jack hadn't come back, yet. He had likely chosen a couch and fallen to sleep. Nina wondered what Jack would dream about. Snowflakes, maybe? North would likely dream of presents and candy canes. Possibly cookies. Tooth would be a teeth person. What would Sandy dream about? Could he even dream? Only Sandy would know. She already knew what Bunny was dreaming about. Nina finally got up and opened the window. The room was burning up. No wonder Jack hadn't come back. A breeze started to cool the room down. Swiftly, Nina slipped out the window and climbed to the roof. To her surprise, Jack was lying down on his back with his eyes closed. Nina giggled and sat down next to him. It was snowing softly and the area was tranquil.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked and Nina's heart stopped for a second.

"Jack! You scared me half to death!" Nina said and Jack smirked.

"Isn't it?" Jack asked again and closed his eyes once more. The breeze shifted some of his hair across his face.

"It is…" Nina said and lies down next to him. Nina closes her eyes for a moment then looks at Jack. He was staring at her contently. "Do you need something?"

"No. Not at all." Jack responds and looks out at the horizon. Nina felt at home here with Jack. She never really had a home, but this felt like it was her home.

"Thank you." Nina says and closes her eyes. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nina woke up to Jack running his fingers through her hair and brushing it out of her face. He smiled as she opened her eyes and she smiled back.

"Good morning." Jack said as Nina leaned up.

"Morning." Nina says and stretches. Jack then stops smiling and looks concerned. "Now what is it?"

"Your lips… They're blue." Nina arched an eye brow and felt her lips. They were frozen cold and her legs were also numb.

"Why?" Nina asked and Jack got up. He outstretched an arm to her. Nina took it regardless and he flew her into his room.

"Lay down." Jack says and Nina snuggled into the bed. Jack closed the window and the room started to get a tad bit warmer. Jack put a blanket over her and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Slowly, Nina could fell her feet and she started shivering. Why was she shivering?

"What…?" Nina was shushed by Jack and he took a breath.

"Hypothermia." Jack said and Nina looked at him confused. "You were out in the cold for too long. You could've frozen to death." Jack said with sadness in his voice. "I… We could've lost you."

"I'm fine." Nina said even though she was shivering.

"No you're not. I almost lost you like I almost lost my sister!" Jack said with anger rising in his voice.

"But you didn't." Nina said and Jack looked at her. Anger was written all over his face with worry, too.

"I could've." Jack yells slamming his staff down on the floor.

"Settle down!" Nina says frightened. Jack seemed to calm down seeing the fear on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jack says looking at the floor.

"It's ok." Nina replies and puts her hand on Jack's. He looked up at her and it appeared he was crying. There were no tears, though.

"I need to leave." Jack said and flew out of the room.

"Jack!" Nina shouted and got up. The door suddenly slammed shut and the room turned dark.

"I've been so worried." Pitch's voice sounded and Nina looked around fearfully.

"Jack! Help!" Nina pounded on the door as Pitch grabs her from behind.

"Don't fight me." Pitch's voice hisses. "I've done everything for you."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nina yells struggling. He was way stronger than her and he was starting to choke her.

"He left you! They'll never accept you!" His voice was mocking her in every way possible.

"That's a lie!" Nina screams and elbows him. He lets go of her and she starts to hit the door again. It was stuck. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Pitch puts a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Get off of me!" Nina yells at him and pulls out her sword. He takes a step back because of her unexpected response.

"Can't you see they're just using you?" Pitch said Nina launches at him. His face had an evil smile on it as he dodged her attacks. "If that's how you feel so be it!" Pitch says bringing his arm down on Nina's neck and she falls to the floor in pain. Her swords clatter on the ground and Pitch laughs. "You're so pitiful." He says as black sand covers her vision and what sounded to be Jack yelling something was the last she heard before there was nothing left, but darkness.


	8. Dreams are Reality

There was nothing. An unbearable silence filled the darkness. It made it feel like death… Maybe it was death. Immortals could die. A voice called through the hollowness and bits of light seeped through till everything was bright once more. Nina sat up as pain shut through her. Jack was sitting next to her and looked concerned.

"You ok?" Jack asked and Nina wanted to laugh. Of course she was hurt.

"No… I'm perfectly fine." Nina says sarcastically and smiles.

"He didn't take anything." Jack tells her and motions to her swords. They were leaning against his dresser, which was likely empty.

"He kept saying you guys were using me…?" Nina says looking down at her hands.

"We almost lost you…" Jack says avoiding her question.

"Do you think I'm weak because I'm a girl?" Nina asks looking over to Jack. They couldn't be using her. He couldn't be.

"Hey, I never said that!" Jack says smiling at her and acting dramatic.

"Your face says it all." Nina smirks as Jack crosses his arms.

"So if I stop smiling I think you're strong?" Jack says putting on a fake smile. Nina just laughs at him.

"Stop it! You're just trying to be cute!" Nina says and Jack smirks at her.

"So I'm cute now?" Nina gives him a good shove, but manages to make herself fall out of the bed and land on Jack.

"What do you want now?" Nina asks trying to pull out of Jack's grip.

"What do you think?" Jack says smirking and Nina laughs.

"Jack…" Nina says trying to get out of his grip. It didn't help that her neck hurt.

"Hm?" Jack asks innocently.

"You're an idiot." Nina responds, but it only makes Jack hold on to her harder.

"Hey!" Nina laughs at his strive to be the innocent one.

"Come on. Let me…" Nina starts to cough and Jack lets her sit up.

"Sorry." Jack says looking unhappily at her.

"Its… ok…" Nina says between coughs.

"I heard what happened!" A voice, that sounded to be Tooth, declared and the door flew completely open. "Are you ok?"

"Fine…" Nina says wiping her mouth and coughs again.

"Here." Jack says putting his hand on her neck. His hand was cold and it started to numb her neck.

"You're hurt." Tooth says flying over to Nina. Nina would've gotten mad and told her of course I know that, but didn't want to hurt Tooth's feelings.

"I know…" Nina says getting up. Pain shot through neck again and she leaned on the bed holding it.

"Take it easy…" Jack said like he knew what he was doing. He likely wasn't a doctor in any means.

"Give me my swords." Nina says motioning to her swords. Jack applies and gives them to her to only look at her confused.

"Why?" He asked and Nina looked at him annoyed.

"Shine your light and dim the darkness." Nina says and one of her swords starts to give off a faint glow.

"Woah…" Jack says when Nina puts her swords away.

"They're to heal. It's to protect the one with a good heart. If I die… they die, too…" Nina says the last part loud enough for only Jack to hear. She stands up as Bunny hops in with North and Sandy. Prefect timing.

"There's the little ankle-biter." Bunny says and Nina looks at him confused. The name and the reason why he wasn't threatening hey was a mystery.

"Excuse me?" Nina questions pretending to lean on Jack.

"You're awake!" North says grabbing Nina and hugging her.

"Get off me, grandpa!" Nina says pushing him away and he glares at her, but keeps smiling.

"She's fine." Jack says ruffling her hair and it starts to fuzz.

"Thanks a lot." Nina says sarcastically trying to straighten her hair as North laughs at her dismay.

"You're welcome." Jack says avoiding her sarcasm.

"So where did Pitch go?" Nina asks and everyone is silent. "Come on. It's not like I'm asking you to give me the sun or something."

"We don't know where he goes anymore." North answers acting like a moose caught in a trap.

"So he knows where you are, but you don't know where he is? Sounds like we're the best Guardians in the world." Nina says sarcastically, but Bunny looks at her angrily.

"Watch it, mate! Sandy isn't knocking me out anytime soon." Bunny says pointing a boomerang at Nina.

"He won't be knocking me out, either." Nina says looking at him angrily.

"Now why is that?" Sandy looked to be holding his breathe.

"Because it doesn't work on her." Tooth says crossing her arms.

"What!?" Bunny yells surprised and Nina smirks. The giant bunny was scared of a little girl… uh… teenage girl.

"All it does is make me sneeze." Nina says her eyes sparkling.

"Then excuse me for asking." Bunny says dramatically and Nina laughs. Apparently, Bunny didn't like that result. "You want to go!?" Bunny says holding a boomerang to her face.

"Gladly." Nina smirks and kicks the boomerang out of his hand.

"Huh?" Bunny says noticing his hand was empty.

"Are you scared of the little girl?" Nina taunts showing him his boomerang in her hand. Bunny growls and snatches at it, but Nina moves out of the way and all he grabs is Jack.

"Hi." Jack says smiling and Bunny lets go of him.

"You're next." He mutters then grabs at Nina again.

"Little slow?" Nina says running out of the room laughing.

"When I get my paws on her…" Bunny raced out of the room and the others shouted at him. Nina moves behind a yeti and Bunny runs by then stops his ears twitching. "Where'd she go?" Nina held back a laugh and the yeti yelled something and ran off screaming.

"Huh?" Nina looks at the yeti as it runs down the hall and past Bunny. He had the same look on his face, but was looking at Nina. "I have no idea." Nina shrugs and throws his boomerang at Bunny. He grabs it in midair as the others fly up, except North, who was jogging.

"Have you two sorted it out?" North asks looking from Bunny to Nina.

"Something freaked a yeti and it wasn't me." Nina responds.

"Are you sure?" Jack says smirking and Nina glares at him.

"No… I'm Pitch Black because I'm a girl in black." Nina says sarcastically and Jack laughs.

"A girl, you say?" Pitch's voice echoes through the room. The Guardians pull out their weapons, except Tooth, and Pitch does his menacing laugh. "You think that'll stop me?" He mocks as something grabs Nina and covers her mouth.

"Let her go!" Jack says shooting ice, but missing.

"It's not me who will let her go…" Pitch says and puts a dagger to Nina's neck. Nina tries to step on his feet, but couldn't hit them. "Stop squirming." Pitch commands hitting her on the head. The Guardians were meanwhile dumb-footed in what to do. "I can just taste the fear coming off of you, but jack… Dear boy. He is the most." Jack grips his staff tighter and then his eyes show he has an idea.

"You can't get rid of her. You must know what happens if you do." Jack says and Pitch looks at him with interest, but annoyance.

"And what if I do?" Pitch says and Nina bites his hand. His hand comes off her mouth.

"Jack! He won't care!" Nina yelled. "And you taste like spoiled milk…" Nina commented and Pitch narrowed his eyes and then laughed.

"Well… I find many unexpected things, but I thought you were stronger than this." His words sinking into to the darkest corners. "You fear for him." Pitch taunted.

"I don't fear for him. You may know peoples' fears, but you'll never know mine." Nina looked at him and his face hardened.

"Then how do I know everything about you? You think everything is prefect, but reality will sink in." The Guardians looked to be finding an angle to attack Pitch, but could tell it would end badly.

"You want to know something I learned? Life has dreams. Some are good and some are bad. There is no such thing as a nightmare, but is considered real. Many are fragile and fall apart, but some stay strong. They are life and like a dream, can be changed. You can change life for anything, but also to decide if to believe it or not. The important thing is that you can stay the same or alter it with a thought. The choice is to believe it or not and you can always wake up from it." Suddenly, Pitch was flipped over and face first on the floor. Nina held him down with her foot and the Guardians looked shocked. Nina had planned to get his guard down then turn the favors. In this case, flip them.

"You…?" Jack looked at her stunned. She was just a moment ago a helpless girl the she was on top of the world. Again, Pitch.

"I think I deserve an apology?" Nina mocked holding her foot down harder on Pitch. Oddly, he wasn't trying to escape.

"I have a better idea... Your sister." Pitch said with an evil grin. Then he disappeared. All that was left was the dagger. It strangely reminded Nina of something, but she couldn't figure it out. Also why had he brought up her sister? It was almost 300 years ago that she died and her sister wouldn't be able to live 300 years as a human.

"And now we have a new problem!" Bunny said sarcastically. Nina looked at him annoyed and his smug grin was gone.

"You think?" Nina asked putting on a smirk. How she loved to torture Bunny.

**I found time to write 1 chapter! 1 chapter! This is the only chapter you get within the alert because I was barely able to write this. Also does anyone else get emotionally attached to characters in their fictions or others? I once and awhile cry if something goes seriously wrong or if a character says something with so much depth. Anyone else have that problem? Just want to know if it happens to only me. Again, you guys get lucky for this chapter. Fragile Dream is almost finished… But don't worry! It's a series! The next one is going to be called Playing with Fire! Well… That's all I got! Bye!**


	9. New Family

"I wonder why he brought up my sister. Why is she even relevant to this?" Nina asked after Bunny stopped arguing with her.

"You died almost 300 years ago so she isn't alive." Jack responded hoping he wouldn't be the only one clueless.

"Wow… I would never have guessed." Bunny says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. Jack glares at him angrily.

"Your name is Nina Fox, right?" Tooth asked flying up to Nina.

"Yeah?" Nina said more as a question than an answer. Did it matter what her name was?

"Do you remember the name Willow, Ponnie, or Zack?" A girl named Willow was in Nina's dream…

"I remember Willow. She said she couldn't be my cousin." It still bothered her that the girl said that.

"She was, though. Ponnie is your sister and Zack was your brother." Tooth said and Nina just looked at her. How could she know that or at least remember that?

"You say it as if something happened…" Nina could tell there was sadness in Tooth's voice.

"The house you lived in burned down almost a week later. Ponnie died in the fire, but saved Zack. Willow I'm not sure." Nina felt bad. She could've saved her sister. She could've lived. At the moment she didn't care about Willow. Willow had seemed like a jerk in her dream.

"You look awful." Jack said and snapped Nina back to reality. The Guardians were looking at her concerned. Nina put her head down to hide her face. She likely had a look of complete terror on her face.

"I'm fine…" Nina lied and everyone could tell. Jack put and hand on her shoulder.

"You know it's…" Jack started to say, but Nina jerked away and ran off. She didn't want to talk about how it felt to know she let her family down. That she let her sister down. They wouldn't understand. They didn't have families. She had one. So no one would try to bother her, she ran into Jack's room, closed the door, went out the window, closed it, and climbed to the roof. Yeah, Jack might know where she is, but no one else would think of the roof. Plus, she covered her tracks.

"How could I let them down? Why couldn't I have just left that fox alone?" Nina looked down and then a warm presence seemed to form. Nina looked up expecting to see Jack or someone, but a girl that looked similar to Nina appeared in front of her like a ghost. "Who…?"

"You didn't let her down." A soothing voice said.

"Where are you?" Nina looked around a bit frightened because it was a man's voice.

"Look into the night sky and you shall see me, but listen. Your sister isn't dead." Nina's eyes widened. It was almost 300 years ago that she died and her sister was still alive?

"How could she still be alive?" The question seemed to be one for a stupid answer that she could think of with ease, but there was no answer.

"Have faith… Like your sister did. Be determined because that's all that you are." The girl disappeared and the presence left. The bitter cold stung for a second.

"Determination… That's my center?" It didn't make sense. She wasn't that determined now. Then again, she was strong-hearted, but still had breaking points.

"What's your center?" Nina turned around to see Jack looking at her concerned, yet confused.

"Determination." It seemed wrong for her to be telling him because it could be wrong.

"I thought it'd be glumness." Jack said smirking and Nina playful punched him.

"I thought you be annoyingness." Nina said and they both started laughing.

"Guardian of fun at your service." Jack said sarcastically and Nina could tell he wasn't lying. He was pretty fun, but also annoying with his pranks. "So how do you know that your center is determination? It took me some time to figure out mine."

"I would never have guessed…" Nina said sarcastically. "And this person appeared in front of me… A girl that looked almost identical to me was floating like a ghost. A man's voice told me I didn't fail my sister and that she's alive. He then told me to have faith like my sister and to be determined because that's who I am." Jack looked at her blankly and Nina tilted her head a bit. Jack seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Did you say a girl that looked identical to you?" Classical Jack...

"Yeah. Except her eyes were amber colored instead of red. Also her outfit had a silvery white moon in the center of her belt and a golden pendant. She had one sword attached to her belt." Nina finished and Jack just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure you're alright." Yep. He thought she was crazy.

"Jack… I swear that happened. I've never heard the voice before in my life… Except..." Nina remembered the voice from when she woke up. It said her name was Nina Fox. "I heard it when I first woke up. It told me my name."

"Then you're ok." Jack said looking a little relieved, but also confused. "That's Manny. I don't see why he showed you your sister."

"I don't see why your still here." Nina laughed as Jack looked a little annoyed, but smiled anyways.

"You know… I had a sister." Jack seemed to be remembering a sad moment and Nina could sense the memory was painful.

"What happened?" Nina said and Jack slouched down.

"We went skating and the ice started cracking below her feet. I told her we'd play a little game. I was able to flip her off of the thin ice with my staff, but I landed on the ice. The ice cracked and I fell in. Now I'm Jack Frost." Jack looked down and Nina figured out the parts between.

"I'm sorry for you." Nina put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and he looked up to her. "At least you know she lived." That's all Nina could think of to say. She knew her sister lived for a week after she went missing, but Nina did nothing to save her. She couldn't do anything to save her. Nina kissed his forehead gently. "From her." It was a king act. Jack smiled a bit and hugged Nina.

"From your sister." Jack said and Nina smiled. He was technically her new family. A brother to her. Jack and The Guardians were… Even if she didn't like Tooth's attack the teeth thing or Bunny.

"Thank you… Brother…" Nina whispered into Jack's ear. She had most of what she wanted. She just wanted to know where her sister was. To have her questions answered. To know how she was alive. To know she wasn't alone. For herself to be happy. For all to be happy… That's all she ever wanted…

**Fragile Dream is finished, but don't worry! I've been writing a new book called: Playing with Fire! Yay! Playing with Fire will be about Nina's sister. How is her sister still alive? You'll have to find out! BTW: Nina kissing his forehead is not romance! I repeat! Nina kissing his forehead is not romance! People have pointed out they might have feelings, but it's only friendship and fondness. Plus, they are both older teens so that can sometimes appear. Trust me. I have done sweet things like this, but not any romantic things. It's just a sign of good will. :-)**


End file.
